Ketika
by Ay
Summary: Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Kisah cinta mereka memang biasa-biasa saja. Sasuke juga cuek, tidak peka, dan tidak romantis. Namun hanya lelaki itu yang paling mengerti dan memahami dirinya. Dan Sakura bersyukur karenanya. /AU
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto is belong to Kishimoto-sama. I don't make any profits from this story**

**.**

**Ketika**

**Cerita ringan yang dibuat saat mengenang masa-masa ababil di bangku SMA. :p**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Haruno Sakura sedang menikmati es krim rasa _strawberry_nya dengan nikmat. Ia tak memedulikan pacarnya yang kini sedang mengamatinya dengan lekat. Pria berambut hitam legam yang merupakan pacar Sakura berjengit ketika melihat ada secuil noda es krim di sudut bibir gadis berambut merah jambu pucat itu. Ibu jari pemuda itu terulur membersihkan noda es krim itu.

"Eeeh? Sasuke-kun!" gerutu gadis itu.

"Ada noda es krim di mulutmu," kata Sasuke.

Hati Sakura menghangat menyadari perhatian dari Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Sasuke-kun. Semalam ada pria _nggak_ jelas yang mengirim email kepadaku," kata Sakura. Ia menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari es krimnya.

"Hn?"

"Iya, _nggak_ jelas. Tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengirim email hanya dengan tulisan: aku sayang kamu."

"Dari mana kautahu itu seorang pria?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeruput jus tomat miliknya.

"Ya tahulah, alamat emailnya saja jelek banget, ayamganteng, mana ada seorang gadis yang mau menamai alamat emailnya seperti itu," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke terbatuk mendengar penjelasan Sakura. "Uhuk... uhuk..."

Hampir saja ia menumpahkan jus tomat yang diminumnya. Berpasang-pasang mata di kafe tempat mereka duduk mulai memperhatikan mereka. Sakura tersenyum kikuk ke arah mereka, sebelum akhirnya mulai menegur Sasuke setelah beberapa pasang mata tamu di kafe itu melepaskan pandangannya ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, hati-hati dong!" tegur Sakura. "Kalau jus itu tumpah, kau kan pasti kecewa. Apalagi jus itu masih penuh," kata Sakura dengan tampang polos.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam. "Hn," katanya. "Itu alamat email baruku, tahu."

"Eehhh?"

Sakura tercengang dibuatnya. Satu hal yang ia dapat simpulkan: wajah ganteng dan keren bukan jaminan atas alamat email yang bagus dan keren.

.

.

Suasana kelas 3.1 Konoha Arts School tampak sepi. Hanya ada seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah bersungut-sungut atas nilai ujiannya yang kurang dari angka 100 meski di atas angka 95 dan seorang Haruno Sakura yang menemaninya. Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang salah menulis huruf _kanji_ dari nama perdana menteri pertama di Jepang di ujian sejarah mereka tempo hari.

"Sudah-sudah Sasuke-kun, nilai 98 itu bagus!" hibur Sakura. Gadis itu mengembalikan kertas hasil ujian sejarah Sasuke kepada si empunya. "Aku saja hanya mendapat nilai 85," lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan datar. "Hn."

"Hei, ayolah, dapat nilai 98 bukan berarti kiamat, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke masih diam. Ini satu hal yang Sakura sebal dari orang pintar, nilai selain angka 100 dianggap sama buruknya dengan tidak lulus ujian.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih diam seperti ini, aku marah," gertak Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dengan agak kesal. "Kenapa kau yang marah?"

Sakura memajukan bibirnya. "Karena kau seperti ini!"

"Hn? Seperti ini yang bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil mulai menyeringai.

"Yang begini ini," balas Sakura tak mau kalah. Ia menggerutu kesal atas sikap Sasuke yang acapkali menjadi menyebalkan jika mendapat nilai kurang dari 100. Meski baru yang ketiga semenjak mereka jadian hampir setahun yang lalu.

"Yang begini apanya?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih menyebalkan, membuat gadis berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya memandang kesal ke arahnya.

"Sasukeee!"

Sasuke menyeringai senang. Satu hal yang ia tahu: segalau apapun dirinya karena nilai pelajarannya, Sakura bisa membuatnya tersenyum entah dengan cara apapun.

.

.

Hari minggu ketiga di bulan Mei dihabiskan Sakura dengan berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke. Gadis itu berencana membuatkan jus tomat spesial bagi sang kekasih bertepatan dengan hari jadi mereka yang pertama. Suasana di rumah Sasuke cukup sepi. Kedua orang tuanya masih berlibur di Manchester, sedangkan Itachi, kakak Sasuke, saat ini sedang berkunjung ke rumah salah satu temannya.

"Taraaa...," kata Sakura sambil membawa segelas jus tomat segar ke hadapan Sasuke yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya. "Lihat, jusnya sudah jadi."

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Sekilas ia nampak tergoda melihat jus segar—apalagi itu jus tomat—yang dibawa Sakura. Namun _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya seperti jauh lebih menggoda untuk segera diselesaikan ketimbang jus itu.

"Sasuke, lihat dulu jusnya!" rengek Sakura.

Sudah susah payah dia membuat jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Perlu diingat, Sasuke tidak suka sesuatu yang manis. Jus tomat ini sudah susah payah Sakura buat dengan menakar gulanya dengan pas agar tidak terlalu manis. Dan kini Uchiha bungsu itu malah lebih asik memainkan _game_ dari laptopnya.

"Hn. Tadi sudah kulihat," kata Sasuke singkat yang sanggup membuat Sakura menahan geram.

"Ya habis dilihat, diminum dong," kata Sakura lagi.

"Hn," kata Sasuke. Sakura besorak dalam hati. '_Yes_!'

"Nanti," lanjut Sasuke yang membuat urat-urat berbentuk siku muncul di dahi kanan Sakura.

"Terserah kau deh," kata Sakura acuh tak acuh. Ia mulai pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asik dengan laptopnya.

Hampir tiga puluh menit Sasuke membiarkan Sakura diam di dapur. Padahal gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengharapkan atau setidaknya berpikir Sasuke akan menyusulnya kurang dari semenit. Nyatanya kini ia menunggu hampir setengah jam. Sakura mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi dapur.

'_Baka Uchiha_!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Hari ini adalah hari jadi tahun pertama mereka, tetapi Sasuke nampak tak memedulikan hari ini. Si pria berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu malah tak mengacuhkan Sakura.

"Sedang apa di sini?" Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada di samping kanannya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Ia menatap rak piring di sebelahnya dengan wajah masam. "Terserah aku."

Sasuke berjalan memutar ke sebelah kiri Sakura. Kini gadis itu berada tepat di hadapannya. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Punya pulsa?"

Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Untuk apa Sasuke menanyakan pulsa kepadanya?

"Buat apa?"

"Hn. Untuk menelepon Tuhan," kata Sasuke. "Salah satu bidadarinya sedang duduk di hadapanku," lanjutnya sambil menyeringai.

"Eeeh?"

Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas mendengar godaan Sasuke.

"_Happy anniversary_," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari sakunya. Sebuah cincin emas putih bertahtakan butiran permata membentuk bunga sakura yang dikeluarkannya dari kotak itu disematkannya di jari manis Sakura.

"Jangan dilepas ya! Ini kubeli dari hasil tabunganku selama sebulan," katanya lembut sambil mengecup punggung tangan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum dan menyadari satu hal: Sasuke mempunyai sisi lembut dan hangat yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum bahagia.

_**To be continue...**_

.

Yuhuuu~~~ Oke! Aku tahu ini nggak jelas banget. Hehe... XD

Tiba-tiba aja kepikiran bikin cerita ringan tentang SasuSaku abis sms-an mengenang masa ababil sama **Park Gyu Mi** alias teh iput. Trims ya, Sist~~ #peyukpeyuk#

Judulnya **'Ketika',** aku sendiri gatau kenapa kasih judul itu. Lagi senang aja sama kata itu. :p Tapi nyambung lah sama isi ceritanya yang menceritakan 'ketika blablabla...' selama mereka hubungan. Di _chapter_ ini **ketika** Sasuke ganti email, **ketika** Sasuke dapet nilai kurang dari 100, dan **ketika** mereka jadiaan setahun. #alesan. Hehe...

Review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto is belong to Kishimoto-sama. I don't make any profits from this story**

**.**

**Ketika**

**Cerita ringan yang dibuat saat mengenang masa-masa ababil di bangku SMA. :p**

**Chapter khusus untuk Silver-Hat :D**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dengan cepat. Sai, Shikamaru, dan Gaara mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Nampaknya Naruto hendak membawa Sasuke ke arah taman belakang sekolah mereka. Napas Naruto terdengar tak beraturan ketika berusaha dengan keras menarik tangan Sasuke di belakangnya.

"Kita mau ke mana _sih_?" tanya Sasuke hampir menyerupai seruan. Ia melepas paksa pegangan tangan Naruto pada tangannya. Mereka kini sudah tiba di taman belakang sekolah. Sai, Shikamaru, dan Gaara ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

Naruto melirik kanan dan kirinya. Ketika ia yakin di taman belakang sekolah hanya ada ia, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Gaara, ia baru menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ini, aku menemukan ini di kolong mejaku pagi tadi," kata Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya.

"Rokok?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Dapat dari mana?" tanya Sai.

"Bukan punyaku!" seru Naruto cepat-cepat. "Sudah kubilang, aku menemukannya di kolong mejaku."

"Terus kita mau apakan rokok itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Nah, maka dari itu aku mengajak kalian ke sini," kata Naruto. "Aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian, lebih baik rokok itu kita, maksudnya aku apakan?" Mata biru langit Naruto kembali memandang sebungkus rokok di tangannya dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Tapi tidak usah pakai acara tarik-tarikan segala kan?" gerutu Sasuke.

"Buang saja deh," saran Shikamaru. "Daripada kau yang disangka merokok."

Naruto menimbang-nimbang usul Shikamaru. Memang benar kata Shikamaru, daripada ia yang dituduh merokok oleh guru, lebih baik rokok itu dibuang saja. Tapi ada sedikit nalurinya sebagai seorang pria yang tertantang dengan keberadaan rokok itu. Seumur-umur, Naruto belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya merokok. Ia tidak hanya sekali mendengar ibunya juga Hinata—pacaranya—mengatakan bahwa merokok itu bahaya, sama sekali tidak berguna bagi kesehatan. Namun ada sesuatu yang menantang ketika semakin sesuatu itu dilarang semakin besar godaan untuk mencicipinya, termasuk soal rokok.

Sasuke yang dapat menangkap kebingungan Naruto mencoba menunggu apa keputusan Naruto. Meski hatinya berharap Naruto akan mengikuti saran Shikamaru, tetapi tak bisa ia pungkiri, sedikit dari hatinya menginginkan Naruto membuat keputusan lain, mencoba mencicipi rokok itu misalnya.

Jika lebih jauh lagi, nyatanya bukan hanya Naruto atau Sasuke yang bingung. Sebenarnya Sai, Gaara, bahkan Shikamaru sekalipun ingin mencoba merokok. Mereka pernah dengar, seorang pria belum bisa disebut pria jika belum pernah merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya merokok.

Hanya saja, mereka masih sekolah.

Bukankah merokok di sekolah adalah sesuatu yang melanggar peraturan.

"Kau mau mencobanya?"

Naruto memandang keempat sahabatnya dengan pandangan meminta petunjuk. Jujur, ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya merokok, meski hanya sekali. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka masih sekolah.

Sai menangguk kecil. "Bagaimana kalau..."

"...kita coba?" potong Gaara.

Naruto, Sai, dan Gaara kini memandang Shikamaru dan Sasuke. Shikamaru hanya mendesah kecil, "merepotkan. Tapi baiklah, untuk kali ini saja."

Kini keempat pria itu memandang Sasuke. Tinggal pria berambut sehitam kayu eboni itu yang belum mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Sasuke diam. Dia ingin sekali mencoba rokok itu. Tapi...

Keempat sahabatnya mulai tak sabar dengan sikap Sasuke yang masih diam seribu bahasa. Sasuke nampak jengah ditatap seperti itu oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Maka ia hanya mendesah pelan. "_Ok_. Untuk kali pertama dan terakhir."

Naruto kemudian membagikan rokok itu kepada Sasuke, Sai, Gaara, dan Shikamaru. Rokok itu masih tersegal rapi sebelum Naruto buka, masih ada sisa 7 rokok lagi setelah Naruto bagikan satu orang mendapat satu batang. Mereka sepakat untuk membuang sisa rokok itu. Kini di tangan mereka sudah terdapat satu batang rokok masing-masingnya.

"Pematiknya bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Ini," kata Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pematik gas berwarna abu-abu dari saku celananya.

"Kau sengaja ya?" selidik Shikamaru.

"Tidak _kok_!" seru Naruto. "Serius, aku menemukan pematik ini juga di kolong mejaku."

"Kalau kita ketahuan wakil kepala sekolah Orochimaru, bagaimana?" tanya Gaara sedikit khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, Orichimaru-_sensei_ selaku wakil kepala sekolah mereka yang sangat ketat mengenai peraturan sekolah harus jadi perhitungan pertama sebelum ada keinginan untuk melanggar peraturan—apalagi merokok di area sekolah.

"Asal jangan cewek-cewek kita yang memergoki kita," sahut Sasuke asal.

Mereka tidak sadar, ada sepasang mata hitam yang mengawasi mereka dari balik pagar kawat yang membatasi taman belakang sekolah dengan jalan kecil di belakang taman.

"...tuh kan benar, Naruto itu gombal!" seru Ino berapi-api sambil menggoda Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat.

"Ah, Ino-_chan_!"

Sakura Haruno tercengang ketika melihat sebuah email masuk di ponselnya.

'_**Kak, Kak Sasuke dan teman-temannya, Kak Sai, Kak Naruto, Kak Gaara, dan Kak Shikamaru sekarang lagi ngerokok di taman belakang. Kakak cepetan ke sana!'**_

Sakura memandang ponsel lipatnya dengan tegang. Matsuri yang berada di sampingnya menyadari perubahan air muka Sakura setelah membaca email dari ponselnya.

"Ada apa? Email dari Sasuke?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Matsuri. Matsuri pun terkejut setelah membaca email itu. Ino, Hinata, dan Temari langsung diam.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya diam sambil melirik ponselnya yang dipegang Matsuri. Matsuri menyerahkan ponsel Sakura pada Ino. Ino mulai membaca email di ponsel Sakura diikuti Hinata dan Temari yang membacanya dari balik bahu Ino.

"Kita harus ke sana!" kata Temari.

Keempat gadis lainnya hanya mengangguk dan bergegas menuju taman belakang sekolah mereka.

.

"Sumpah, rasanya _nggak_ enak!" keluh Naruto sambil berkali-kali mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau benar, tahu begitu aku tidak—"

Perkataan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia melihat keempat sosok gadis tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Mati kita!" seru Sai pelan.

Perlahan-lahan Sai, Gaara, Naruto, dan Shikamaru mundur ke belakang Sasuke. Mereka semua setuju, lebih baik Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang memergoki mereka daripada pacar-pacar mereka yang kini memergoki mereka dengan tatapan kecewa dan marah.

"Naruto-_kun_...," kata Hinata lirih. Ia tak menyangka Naruto akan merokok di sekolah.

Naruto perlahan menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Hinata. "Hinata, aku... aku..."

Hinata menggeleng dan pergi dari sana dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hinata, tunggu!" Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata yang mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

Kini giliran Matsuri yang memandang tak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya: Gaara merokok. "Gaara..."

Gaara secepat mungkin menahan lengan Matsuri yang nampaknya ingin segera berlari. "Matsuri, aku bisa—"

Namun terlambat. Matsuri menghempaskan tangan Gaara dan pergi disusul Gaara yang kemudian mengejarnya.

"Kau..."

"Hei, dengarkan aku dulu Temari, aku—"

"—tidak usah!" Temari berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru. Shikamaru mendesis, "merepotkan." Meski ia kemudian menyusul, mengejar Temari.

"ino, dengarkan dulu," kata Sai lebih dulu. Ia tidak ingin Ino sama seperti keempat temannya yang berlari tanpa mendengar penjelasan lebih dulu dari pasangan mereka.

"Aku melihatnya sendiri, Sai...," desah Ino kecewa. Ia membalikan tubuhnya, melangkah menjauh dari Sai.

"Ino! Ino! Tunggu!" seru Sai sambil berusaha mengejar Ino.

Kini tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang berada di taman belakang. Mereka masih terselimuti kegemingan sebelum Sakura berkata, "aku kecewa."

Cukup dua kata. Hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menyadarkan Sasuke kesalahannya kali ini. Tatapan dari kedua mata Sakura yangmenyiratkan kekecewaan membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Sakura berbalik, tetapi sebuah tangan kokoh menahannya. "Maaf," kata Sasuke. "Aku salah, tapi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dalam. Ia mengangguk kecil. Sasuke kemudian menceritakan awal mula bagaiamana ia dan keempat sahabatnya bisa merokok tadi.

"...begitulah ceritanya," kata Sasuke.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan menilai. Ia yakin apa yang dikatakan Sasuke bukanlah suatu kebohongan, tetapi tetap saja ada sedikit rasa kekecewaan di hatinya pada pria bermata hitam itu.

"Aku jujur, Sakura," kata Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk kecil. "Aku percaya," katanya. "Tetapi tetap saja, kau tidak boleh merokok, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau baru boleh merokok jika kau sudah mengerti apa arti rokok bagimu dan hidupmu—tetapi aku akan tetap menyarankanmu agar jangan merokok!"

Sasuke tersenyum. "Hn."

Sasuke tahu, apapun kekeliruan yang telah dibuatnya, Sakura mampu mengembalikannya pada jalan yang seharusnya. Termasuk masalah merokok.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini sedang menikmati udara pagi kota Konoha sambil berolah raga dengan lari pagi di sekitar alun-alun kota. Sakura mengelap keringatnya yang mulai berucuran dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, istirahat dulu sebentar ya," pinta Sakura.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang mulai kelelahan menyetujui permintaanya untuk beristirahat. Mereka kini duduk beristirahat di salah satu kursi panjang di taman alun-alun kota.

Sakura mulai meminum air dari botol air mineral yang dibawanya. Tanpa sadar setetes air jatuh melalui salah satu sudut bibirnya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengelap jejak air di dagu Sakura dengan handuk miliknya.

"Pelan-pelan minumnya," kata Sasuke.

"Aaa... iya," gumam Sakura malu-malu. Ia tersenyum kikuk ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut merah jambu Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun! Nanti rambutku acak-acakan. Aku kan—"

Suara Sakura terhenti ketika sebuah suara hadir di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sasuke-_kun_ kan?" tanya seorang gadis cantik yang kini ada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aku Karin. Masih ingat padaku?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Gadis cantik itu berambut merah dengan bola mata seindah permata ruby kini tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Aku ingat. Lama tak jumpa," kata Sasuke.

"Ahaha... iya, kita hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu ya?" guman gadis itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Baik. Kau?"

Sakura mulai merasa kesal. Ia seperti menjadi obat nyamuk di antara Sasuke dan gadis berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu.

Karin tersenyum lagi. "Baik. Kautahu, kadang-kadang aku suka mengingat masa-masa di mana kita sekolah dulu, apalagi saat kau mengatakan cinta padaku, Hehehe... rasanya manis sekali jika mengenang masa lalu."

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya ketika mendengar perkataan Karin.

Sasuke? Pernah mengatakan cinta pada Karin?

Sasuke yang menyadari situasi saat ini langsung memotong perkataan Karin.

"Karin, aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi," kata Sasuke. "Tapi aku ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Sasuke melirik Sakura yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ini Sakura. Pacarku."

"Aaa..." Karin nampaknya merasa tak enak kepada Sakura apalagi tadi ia berkata bahwa Sasuke pernah mengatakan cinta padanya di hadapan gadis ini. "Namaku Karin, senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura," kata Karin ramah.

"Hn. Senang juga berkenalan dengamu," balas Sakura agak kikuk. Ia terlanjur sedikit kesal pada gadis 'yang katanya pernah mendapat pengakuan cinta dari Sasuke'.

"Ah, sebaikanya aku permisi dulu ya, temanku rasanya sudah menungguku," kata Karin. "Nah, sampai berjumpa lagi, Sasuke-_kun_... dan Sakura-_san_," kata Karin lagi. Ia melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan sedikit cemas. Ia tahu, Sakura pasti sedang kesal karena mendengar cerita Karin tentangnya sewaktu dulu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

"Tidak!" kata Sakura meski hampir seperti seruan.

"Kenapa cemberut seperti itu?"

"Kenapa? _Nggak_ suka?" tantang Sakura. "Oh... atau sukanya seperti Karin? Manis dan sering tersenyum?" sindir Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan berat. Ia sudah menduga: Sakura cemburu. Sebagian hatinya merasa senang Sakura cemburu padanya. Bukankah kata orang cemburu itu tanda sayang?

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"_Nggak kok_!" sangkal Sakura.

"Dulu aku pernah menyukai Karin. Waktu SMP," kata Sasuke.

Sakura sedikit memajukan bibirnya. 'Tuh kan, Sasuke pernah suka sama Karin!'

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Kamu _ngomong_ apa _sih_?" tanya Sasuke retoris. "Kamu kan tau, gimana perasaan aku sekarang."

"Gimana?"

"Hn."

"_Kok '_hn'?" Sakura menuntut jawaban serius dari Sasuke. Sebaliknya Sasuke kini merasa dirinya kembali berada di atas angin.

"Sudah _nggak_ marah?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan aku!"

"Hn."

"Sasukeee!"

"Hn. Aku sayang kamu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak-ngacak helai-helai rambut merah jambu Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia sadar, Sasuke mungkin punya masa lalu seperti gadis yang pernah disukainya dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya. Namun satu hal yang ia tahu: Sasuke saat ini mencintainya. Dan ia akan selalu berharap begitu pun untuk seterusnya.

.

.

Yak! Chap ini kelar dengan segala kegajean anak muda, #sok tua. XD

**Ketika** chapter ini menceritakan ketika Sasuke kepergok ngerokok, aslinya sih dipergokin wakasek #ngelirk teh iput tapi aku ganti jadi kepergok cewek masing-masing. Hehe...

Terus **ketika** Sakura cemburu sama cewek yang pernah disukai Sasuke. Huhuhu... #inget pengalaman pribadi #abaikan. XD

Chapter ini khusus aku kasih buat **Silver-Hat**, sahabatku. :)

Nand, maaf kalau fic yang aku janjikan seperti ini adanya. #pundung

Buat semuanya yang sudah membaca dan memberi feedback di chapter sebelumnya, makasih banyak ya. Maap belum bisa aku balas satu-satu. Untuk Oki yang nanya aku kelas berapa? Aku masih muda kok. #plakkk... hihii... usiaku masih 19 tahun. #udah tua kali~~~ Mahasiswi semester 4 yang menggilai L'arc :p

Untuk chapter ini aku sengaja nggak ngasih tanda TBC atau Tamat, karena aku nggak tau apa akan ngelanjutin fic ini atau nggak. Jika ada waktu aku lanjutkan, jika tidak, maap banget, mungkin **ketika** hanya sampai chap ini. Mohon pengertiaannya ya. : D

Ok, review?

Terima kasih sudah membaca


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dan segala tokoh dalam fiksi ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto

Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam bentuk apa pun.

.

.

**Ketika**

**Bagian Tiga**

.

.

Kata orang cinta itu buta. Tapi menurut Sakura cinta itu dingin. Sama seperti es batu yang kini ada di minumannya. Dia melirik pemuda berusia 21 tahun yang sedang asyik memainkan sebuah _game_ di laptop hitam miliknya.

"Sas, boleh, ya?" pinta gadis itu. Gadis itu menggoyang-goyangkan ujung kaos kekasihnya. Berharap itu semua bisa meluluhkan hati sang kekasih.

"Tidak," sahut pemuda itu cepat.

"Cuma kumpul-kumpul sebentar kok," bujuknya. "Lagi pula nanti ada Ino dan Hinata juga."

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu mengklik _icon pause_ pada laptopnya. Dia kini menatap wajah kekasihnya itu dalam-dalam. "Tidak," katanya lagi.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku kan sudah lama tidak berkumpul. Jahat, _ish_!"

"Hn." Tanpa memedulikan wajah Sakura yang sudah ditekuk, Sasuke malah melanjutkan kegiatannya semula.

Kalau Sasuke itu kucing, Sakura tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Sasuke saat ini juga. Biar saja. Toh, kucing punya nyawa sembilan. Huh!

Sakura tidak habis pikir, apa sih susahnya mengizinkannya pergi bersama teman-teman semasa sekolahnya dulu? Lagi pula mereka juga mengajak Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri yang bilang kalau teman-teman mereka semasa sekolah dulu berencana mengadakan reuni kecil-kecilan hanya untuk angkatan mereka.

Sasuke memang menolak menghadiri acara itu karena besok dia harus ikut rapat dengan para direksi di kantor ayahnya. Maka dia melarang Sakura untuk hadir di acara itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sakura datang sendiri ke acara itu sendiri tanpanya. Dia khawatir. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini marak terjadi kasus pelecehan seksual dan perampokan di jalan. Namun Sakura mengartikan larangan itu sebagai usaha Sasuke untuk mendominasinya, menjauhkannya dari para sahabat-sahabatnya.

Sakura masih marah. Dia kesal. Dia tidak peduli pada Sasuke yang masih ada di apartemennya. Gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke di ruang tengah, sedangkan dia sendiri malah masuk ke kamarnya. Merajuk.

_Blam!_

Suara pintu yang ditutup dengan keras membuat Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari kegiatannya. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop ke arah pintu kamar Sakura yang tertutup rapat.

_Benar-benar marah, rupanya._

"Hei, buka pintunya," kata Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Hn. Aku pulang."

Suara pintu dibuka terdengar, disusul kepala Sakura yang melongok ke luar. Hal itu disambut sebuah seringaian yang terpampang di wajah Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN RESE!"

_Blam!_

Kali ini Sakura tidak akan tertipu dua kali. Dia tidak peduli ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang. Sampai saat dia bosan merajuk, ternyata Sasuke benar-benar sudah pulang. Dan dia pulang tanpa mengusahakan apa-apa agar Sakura memaafkannya terlebih dahulu!

Sisi wanita Sakura yang sensitif sedikit terusik. Hasilnya adalah puluhan tisu berserakan di lantai kamarnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_ jahat! Rese! Dingin! Tidak peka! Hiksss...!" Sakura meraih tisu lagi dari atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. "Jadi lelaki sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaannya pasangannya! Hiks!" Sakura membuang bekas tisu ke sembarang tempat.

"Kenapa, sih, tidak mau mengizinkanku pergi besok?" Lagi-lagi Sakura mengambil tisu dari tempatnya. "Padahal Ino saja diizinkan oleh Sai, meski Sai tidak bisa ikut. Hiks!" Lalu kembali membuang bekas tisunya dengan asal.

Sakura melirik ponselnya. Sasuke bahkan tidak menghubunginya meski hanya sekadar meminta maaf kepadanya. Sakura menimbang-nimbang, apakah lebih baik dia menelepon Sasuke? Kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Gengsi!

Sakura masih mengamati ponselnya. Ponselnya masih sama. Masih berwarna putih gading, masih dengan gantungan lucu pemberian Sasuke (sebenarnya Sakura yang memaksa Sasuke memberikan gantungan lucu itu untuknya) yang menghiasi ponselnya, dan masih dengan _wallpaper_ foto mereka berdua yang saling merangkul erat. Sakura jadi ingin melempar ponselnya saat melihat foto Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai. Tapi dia ingat kalau ini adalah ponselnya satu-satunya. Bisa gawat kalau sampai rusak.

Sasuke menyebalkan!

Bahkan di foto pun Sasuke tetap menyebalkan, begitu pikir Sakura. Dia masih marah, ditambah lagi Sasuke seperti tidak ada usaha untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Sakura benar-benar kesal. Di satu sisi dia ingin meminta maaf, karena bagaimanapun juga dia sadar kalau terkadang tingkahnya terlalu kekanakan. Tapi sebagai wanita dia juga merasa ingin Sasuke yang meminta maaf padanya. Bukan sebaliknya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang sebenarnya tidak dibuatnya. Maka semalaman Sakura hanya menatap ponselnya penuh harap, tapi dia harus kecewa. Sampai dia tertidur pulas, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghubunginya.

.

.

Sakura sudah memutuskan, palu sudah diketuk. Dia akan tetap hadir ke acara reuni teman-teman sekolahnya. Masa bodoh jika Sasuke marah. 'Memangnya hanya dia yang bisa marah?' pikir Sakura.

Sakura mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Gaun sederhana tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sebatas lutut membungkus tubuhnya yang ramping dengan sempurna. Acara dimulai pukul lima sore. Sakura akan tetap hadir, apa pun dan siapa pun penghalangnya, dia tidak peduli. Termasuk Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke belum menghubunginya sejak semalam!

Sakura paham, kali ini dia pergi bukan karena benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan teman-temannya semasa sekolah, melainkan lebih kepada ingin menunjukkan kepada Sasuke bahwa dia bisa berbuat apa pun yang dia mau, tidak peduli pada respons Sasuke. Sakura mengabaikan kata hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa tindakannya ini adalah kekanak-kanakan.

Sakura tiba di tempat reuni pukul setengah enam. Sudah banyak teman-temannya yang datang. Ino, Hinata, Temari, dan Matsuri bahkan sudah tampak asyik mengobrol. Sakura memekik gembira ketika akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul lagi seperti sekarang. Pekikan Sakura dibalas sama hebohnya oleh Ino dan Matsuri; Hinata dan Temari hanya tertawa kecil.

Kelima sahabat itu tampak benar-benar menikmati acara temu kangen mereka. Sesekali mereka membicarakan sikap pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Tentu saja Sai masih tetap lelaki paling romantis. Hahaha...," kata Ino. "Yah, tapi tetap saja, mulutnya terlalu jujur untuk ukuran lelaki. Dia pernah bilang kalau aku terlalu gendut saat mencoba gaun di butik." Ino cemberut ketika mengingat salah satu hal paling menyebalkan dari kekasihnya.

"Hahaha... Kau masih enak, Ino. Karena Sai itu romantis," kata Matsuri. "Kalau Gaara, dia tetap irit bicara. Tapi dia selalu menyempatkan dirinya mengantar jemputku kerja. Hehehe..., bahkan menyempatkan untuk meneleponku setiap malam."

"Wah, enak sekali kau Matsuri," respons Temari. "Kalau Shika, dia tetap saja pemalas dan hobi tidur," keluh Temari. "Ya, walau sekarang dia sudah memberikan ini." Temari mengangkat tangan, memamerkan sebuah cincin bermata putih yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Gyaaa~ Temari! Kau sudah dilamar oleh Shikamaru?!"

Temari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Naruto bagaimana?"

Hinata tersipu malu ketika semuanya kini memandangnya. Dia juga mengangkat tangannya. Terlihat sebuah cincin dengan permata ungu menghiasi jari tangannya.

"Ya ampun! Bahkan si bodoh itu pun sudah melamarmu!" Ino tampak terkejut. "Kalau begitu Sai juga harus cepat-cepat melamarku."

Semuanya tertawa ketika mendengar perkataan Ino. Lalu terdengar suara Hinata.

"Kalau Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana?"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Sakura. Sakura jadi sedikit salah tingkah. Dia hanya tertawa kecil.

_Apa yang harus aku katakan?_

Sakura termenung. Semua temannya memiliki kisah yang indah dengan pasangan masing-masing. Seperti Ino dan Matsuri, meski kadang pasangan mereka tampak menyebalkan, tapi ada hal-hal membahagiakan yang bisa dikenang dan diceritakan pada saat-saat seperti ini. Bahkan Temari dan Hinata sudah dilamar oleh pasangan mereka. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya? Sakura merasa miris.

Sasuke tetap Sasuke seperti saat mereka sekolah dulu. Tetap irit kata, dingin, cuek, tidak romantis, bahkan menyebalkan. Seperti hari ini, tak ada satu pun kabar dari lelaki itu. Sakura merasa kisah cintanya begitu menyedihkan, tidak seperti kisah-kisah temannya yang penuh warna dan kebahagiaan.

"Nah, Sakura, bagaimana dengan Sasuke-mu itu?"

Sakura hanya meringis. "Tidak ada yang spesial. Sasuke-_kun_ masih seperti saat sekolah dulu." Terjadi jeda sebentar. "Dia tetap dingin, cuek, dan tidak romantis."

.

.

Acara reuni sudah selesai. Sakura tidak begitu menikmatinya ketika teman-temannya kebanyakan sudah pulang. Ino sudah dijemput oleh Sai. Matsuri sudah pulang bersama Gaara. Temari bahkan pulang paling pertama saat Shikamaru sudah menjemputnya. Tinggal Hinata yang masih menunggu Naruto menjemputnya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto muncul. Sebelum Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto, dia menyempatkan dirinya memeluk Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_, masih menunggu Sasuke?"

"Mmm ... iya, aku masih menunggu," kata Sakura. Dia merasa perlu berbohong. Dia tidak ingin teman-temannya mengetahui kalau saat ini dia sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke (lebih tepatnya, hanya dia yang marah secara sepihak).

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku temani, ya. Biar Naruto-kun menunggu sebentar."

"Eeh! Tidak, tidak usah, Hinata. Kau pulang saja. Aku bisa menunggu sendiri. Tidak lama lagi Sasuke-_kun_ sampai," elak Sakura. "Lagi pula kasihan Naruto kalau harus menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_. Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan _Teme_," kata Naruto.

Hinata juga bersikukuh ingin menemani Sakura. Namun Sakura pun bersikeras agar Hinata pulang saja. Maka akhirnya Hinata mengalah.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang, ya," katanya. "Sakura-_chan_ hati-hati. Tunggu sampai Sasuke-_kun_ datang menjemput."

"Hm," balas Sakura. "Hati-hati di jalan ya."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya, membalas lambaian tangan Hinata yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Mobil Naruto melaju, meninggalkan Sakura sendiri, berdiri di tepi jalan, di luar gedung tempat diadakannya reuni kecil mereka.

Sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas tangannya. Sasuke belum menghubunginya. Sakura sebenarnya ingin menghubungi Sasuke lebih dulu. Setelah dipikir-pikir dia memang kekanak-kanakan. Namun diurungkannya.

Daerah sekitar tempat Sakura berada cukup sepi jika sudah malam seperti ini. Sakura memutuskan untuk pulang naik taksi. Dia ingin berjalan menuju tikungan jalan yang berjarak sekitar lima puluh meter dari tempatnya berada. Di sana biasanya banyak terdapat taksi, karena di sana ada pangkalan taksi.

Udara malam cukup dingin. Sakura tidak membawa jaket atau apa pun untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang terbalut gaun tanpa lengan. Suasana jalan juga cukup sepi. Tak ada pedestrian selain dirinya. Untunglah lampu di kanan dan kiri jalan masih berfungsi dengan baik, sehingga penerangan di sepanjang jalan cukup baik.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa ngeri. Dia melirik ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Padahal dia merasa kalau sejak keluar dari tempat acara reuni dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tikungan depan, ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mengamati dan mengikutinya. Mencoba menahan perasaan was-was dan rasa takut yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam hatinya, Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada tas tangan miliknya.

_Klontang!_

Sakura terkesiap. Refleks, dia memutar tubuhnya. Tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh di belakangnya kini jatuh terguling. Tempat sampah itu bergetar cukup lama. Sakura memandang ngeri ke arah tempat sampah itu. Tiba-tiba seekor kucing muncul keluar dari dalamnya.

"Miawww..."

Sakura menghela napas lega. "Ternyata hanya kucing," katanya. Kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Saat itulah dia menjerit karena terkejut.

"Kyaaa!"

"Apa yang kaulakukan?"

Sakura melihat lelaki itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tubuh tegap Uchiha Sasuke menjulang, menghalangi jalan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku..."

"Pakailah." Sasuke menyampirkan sebuah jaket ke bahu Sakura. "Kau bisa kedinginan kalau hanya memakai baju seperti itu."

Sakura merasa tubuhnya menghangat saat jaket Sasuke sudah membungkus tubuhnya. Sama seperti hatinya yang menghangat.

"Kau ke sini naik apa?"

"Mobil."

"Lalu di mana mobilmu?" Sakura mencari-cari benda itu, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukannya.

"Aku parkir di gedung tempat reuni," kata Sasuke. "Ayo," ajaknya.

Sakura masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya; Sasuke sudah dua langkah di depannya. Sadar kalau Sakura tidak mengikutinya, Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Maaf," kata Sakura pelan, tapi Sasuke masih bisa menangkap kata itu dengan baik di telinganya.

"Untuk?"

"Aku tahu sikapku menyebalkan. Aku pergi tanpa seizinmu dan marah padamu sejak kemarin."

Sasuke mendekati posisi Sakura. Dia meletakkan telapak tangannya ke atas kepala gadis itu. "Hn," katanya, sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Sakura. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Dia mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki Sasuke di depannya. "_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, kenapa sejak kemarin tidak menghubungiku?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura pun ikut melakukan hal itu. Lalu Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Jangka waktu marahmu akan bertambah kalau aku menghubungimu."

Sakura diam. Sasuke benar. Kalau Sasuke gencar meminta maaf padanya, dia pasti akan semakin marah pada lelaki itu. Sakura hanya butuh waktu sampai emosinya mereda. Kalau Sasuke terus-menerus meminta maaf, Sakura malah akan semakin sulit memaafkannya. Keegoisan seorang wanita yang Sakura akui sangat menyebalkan tapi memang begitu adanya, apa boleh buat. Dia juga wanita, jadi dia tahu bagaimana rasanya.

"Tapi 'kan kau bisa menghubungiku tadi pagi?"

"Ponselku mati. Aku _meeting_ dari pagi."

Sakura mengamati Sasuke. Sasuke belum mengganti pakaiannya sepulang kantor. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan kemeja panjang berwarna biru laut, dengan lengan baju yang sudah tergulung sebatas siku.

"Kau baru pulang dari kantor?"

"Hn."

Sakura jadi merasa bersalah. Dia sekarang benar-benar merasa bahwa tingkahnya sangat menyebalkan. Kekasihnya sedang _meeting_ sampai larut malam seperti ini (Sakura tahu kantor tempat Sasuke bekerja selalu mengadakan _meeting_ setiap triwulan untuk me-_review_ kinerja perusahaan mereka, sampai larut malam), dia malah bersikap kekanak-kanakan dengan marah kepada Sasuke hanya karena tidak diizinkan pergi ke acara reuni.

Bahkan sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir, mungkin saja alasan Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya ikut acara reuni adalah karena Sasuke khawatir pada dirinya. Siapa yang akan menjemputnya pulang kalau ternyata sampai selarut ini Sasuke belum selesai _meeting_? Tiba-tiba perasaan malu menyergap Sakura. "Maaf ya, aku benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya, kemudian berkata, "Hn. Menyebalkan." Sasuke lalu memamerkan seringai yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Bibir Sakura mengerucut, lalu memukul lengan Sasuke main-main dengan tas tangannya. "Kau juga menyebalkan," desis Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu menggandeng lengan Sakura, berjalan beriringan menuju gedung tempat reuni. Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang. Kisah cinta mereka memang biasa-biasa saja. Sasuke juga cuek, tidak peka, dan tidak romantis. Namun hanya lelaki itu yang paling mengerti dan memahami dirinya. Dan Sakura bersyukur karenanya.

Hanya Sasuke yang bisa membuat hatinya menghangat-

_Cup!_

-dan hanya Sakura yang bisa membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

.

.

**Selesai**

An: hallo~ adakah yang ingat fiksi kecil, seuprit, dengan _timeline_ yang loncat-loncat kaya kelinci ini? Nggak ada kayanya, ya? Hehehe... (Ya iyalah, ay, orang ini fiksi taon jebot xD)

Yap, akhirnya **Ketika** saya lanjutkan juga. Meski seperti yang saya bilang, cerita di fic ini hanya cerita-cerita pendek dan ringan-ringan. Di _chapter_ ini Sasuke dan Sakura sudah lulus sekolah. Sudah pada kerja. XD

Buat _chapter_ selanjutnya, jangan berharap banyak yah. Saya nggak bisa janji. Mungkin sewaktu-waktu, entah itu besok, minggu depan, bulan depan, atau bahkan tahun depan #dor saya baru tambahin chapter berikutnya. Bisa tentang Sasuke yang melamar Sakura (ini si aya sebenernya yang ngebet pengen dilamar. Hahaha xD) atau Sasuke sama Sakura yang udah punya _baby_! *culik _baby_-nya* #dikepret Atau mungkin saya tamatkan sampai di sini.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini.

Salam hangat,

Ay


End file.
